halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Portal 2
Portal 2 — головоломка от первого лица, разработанная Valve и выпущенная 19 апреля 2011 года для PC, PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360. Portal 2 является продолжением Portal. Краткий обзор Первый намёк был в обновлении Portal в марте 2010 года как часть Portal ARG, когда 5 марта 2010 года было объявлено, что игра выйдет осенью 2010 годаPortal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com, но 9 июня 2010 выпуск был отложен на неопределённую дату в 2011 годуPortal 2 Delayed to 2011 на IGN, пока не было сказано о выпуске 9 февраля 2011 годаGamescom: Portal 2 release date confirmed на ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Однако и эта дата была перенесена на 19 апреляPortal 2 spawning on April 21 in Australia. Вместе с анонсом журнал GameInformer начал издание большого количества официальной информации о её геймплее и сюжете: в свежем номере был опубликован большой предварительный обзор, а на официальном сайте журнала открылся специальный раздел, постепенно в течение марта раскрывающий детали создания Portal и Portal 2Game Informer April Preview. Было также подтверждено, что GLaDOS всё ещё жива и вернётся в качестве основного антагонистаGamestop Portal 2 page. Кроме того, Game Informer и другие источники подтвердили кооперативный режим для двух игроков с собственной сюжетной линией. Кооперативная компания, как сообщалось, должна была следовать после одиночной игрыPortal 2 will have two end credit sequencesPortal 2 - Chet Faliszek Q&A Feature. Valve также планировали дату мировой премьеры Portal 2 14 июня, на их пресс-конференции на E3 2010E3 2010 – Video Game Convention – Gaming News, Previews, Press Conferences, Trailers, Demos, но позже отменили показ Portal 2 14-го через юмористическое письмо, которое должно было заменить "сюрприз". Вместо этого игра была показана в виде демо на собственном стенде ValveValve Replaces Pre-E3 Portal 2 Reveal With "Surprise", и 15 июня во время пресс-конференции Sony, показ игры Dead Space 2 был неожиданно прерван голосом GLaDOS, после чего на сцену вышел Гейб Ньюэлл и представил зрителям первый тизер Portal 2 и первое геймплейное видео игры, а также объявил о поддержке игры консолью PlayStation 3. Сюжет Персонажи *Челл *GLaDOS *Уитли *ATLAS и P-body *Кейв Джонсон *Кэролайн *Даг Раттманн *Модули персональности Враги *GLaDOS *Автоматические турели *Уитли Геймплей Геймплей Portal 2 основан на предшественнике Portal, где игрок решал головоломки при помощи порталов. В игру были также введены новые элементы, такие как гели (отталкивающий, ускоряющий, преобразующий и очищающий), лазеры, воздушные панели веры и экскурсионные воронки, делающие загадки более разнообразными по сравнению с предыдущей игрой. Челл теперь носит вместо рессор сапоги прыгуна. Также в игре появился кооперативный режим. Кооперативная кампания Совместная игра представляет собой новый игровой режим, введённый в Portal 2. Кампания представляет двух главных героев - ATLAS и P-body. Два игрока должны работать вместе, чтобы пройти тесты и районы за пределами тестовых камер. Разработчики реализовали роботизированных персонажей для того, чтобы облегчить объяснение системы респауна. Геймплей очень похож на одиночный режим, но с более сложными головоломками, расчитанными на двух человек. Для удобства связи между игроками и координирования их действий предусмотрено размещение специальных маркеров в тестовых камерах, которые позволяют обращать внимание партнера на нужный объект, место или призывают совершить какое-то действие. Также персонажам дана возможность делать незначительные для игрового процесса действия — например подавать друг другу знаки жестами рук или пускаться в радостный танец. Разработка Как упоминалось в The Final Hours of Portal 2, Portal 2 вытек из F-STOP, который первоначально был приквелом к первой игре, показывающем эпоху Кейва Джонсона. F-STOP не содержал порталов, единственное, что от него осталось в финальной игре, это шахты Центра по обогащению. В 2007 году Ким Свифт заявил, что будущее развитие Portal будет зависеть от реакции сообщества, сказав: "На данный момент мы игрaем на слухах, выясняя, делать ли нам далее мультиплеер, Portal 2 или сборник карт" . 31 января 2008 года Ломбарди подтвердил, что будет "больше Portal", и что дополнительный контент будет не просто "большим количеством загадок" ; 21 февраля 2008 в интервью с Ким Свифт было упомянуто, что будет выпущено полное продолжение, Portal 2 . Свифт также заявила, что команда, разрабатывающая продолжение Portal, решает вопрос о многопользотвательской составляющей Portal 2, так как "технически это возможно" , хотя Свифт ранее заявляла, что они планировали выпустить Deathmatch-вариант, но признала, что от этого "меньше удовольствия, чем вы думаете" . 10 июня 2008 года Kotaku сообщил, что Valve ищут актёра для озвучивания директора Aperture Science Кейва Джонсона, и предположил, что вторая игра может быть приквелом к первой части . Однако позже на Kombo.com было предположено, что это может быть продолжение с Кейвом в роли ещё одного ИИ . 8 апреля 2011 года главный сценарист Чет Фализжек дал интервью Beefyjack, где он обсуждал различные темы, в том числе аллюзии, как история Portal 2 будет вписываться в общую вселенную Half-Life и секрет успеха Valve, когда речь идет о производстве игр с плейтестингом . 13 апреля 2011, Даг Ломбарди, вице-президент Valve по маркетингу, опубликовал на официальном американском блоге Playstation подробности Интеграции Steam c Portal 2 на PS3. Он отметил, что это позволит "предложить кросс-платформенные знакомства, игры, друзья, чат и достижения", а также позволит игрокам сохранить свой прогресс, как в кооперативе, так и одиночном режиме в Steam Cloud, что означает, что геймеры смогут продолжать любую сохраненную игру на PS3. Также будут синхронизироваться достижения. В целом, эти средства позволят, по словам Ломбарди, сделать PS3 версию Portal 2 "лучшей консольной версией игры" . Достижения и трофеи Всего в Portal 2 доступно 51 PC достижениеhttp://steamcommunity.com/stats/Portal2/achievements/, 50 достижений Xbox 360http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/portal-2/achievements/ с суммарным количество 1000 игровых очков, а также 51 трофейhttp://www.ps3trophies.org/game/portal-2/trophies/; 42 бронзовых трофея, 5 трофеев серебряных, 3 золотых трофея и 1 платиновый трофей. Отзывы Portal 2 удалось заработать высокие оценки критиков ещё до своего выхода — по результатам её презентации на игровой выставке E3 15 июня 2010 года. Сайт IGN дал ей награды как лучшей игре, продемонстрированной в рамках выставки, в четырёх номинациях — «Лучшая игра на PC», «Лучшая игра на Xbox 360», «Лучшая игра на PS3» и «Лучшая игра-головоломка», а также удостоил Portal 2 седьмым местом в десятке самых ярких событий на E3 в 2010 году. GameSpy тоже наградил игру как «Лучшая головоломка» и просто как «Лучшая игра», оставшись восхищённым её геймплеем и структурой игровых загадок. Ежегодно после E3 проходит церемония Game Critics Awards, на которой жюри, состоящее из множества критиков и журналистов, определяет лучшие игры, показанные на выставке. Portal 2 были вручены награды «Лучшая игра на PC» и «Лучшая игра-экшн/приключение»; до этого игра была также номинирована на звания лучшей игры выставки и лучшей игры для консолей. На проходившей 2 февраля 2011 года первой церемонии награждения лауреатов премии New York Videogame Critics Circle Awards игра Portal 2 получила 2 награды: за лучшую работу сценариста (Herman Melville Award) и за лучшее актёрское мастерство (Great White Way Award). На сайте GameRankings.com средняя оценка игры, основанная на 35 рецензиях, равна 95,26 %. На сайте metacritic.com — 95 из 100, на основе 50 рецензий. Русский сайт ag.ru поставил игре 95 %. Игра победила в номинации «Головоломка года» (2011) журнала «Игромания». Загружаемый контент Sixense MotionPack DLC DLC «Sixense MotionPack», вышедший 17 июня 2011 года, состоял из десяти дополнительных одиночных уровней, и был доступен только для обладателей контроллера Razer Hydra от Sixence. На этих уровнях к портальной пушке были добавлены дополнительные возможности, такие как вращение объектов в трех измерениях, передвижение объектов на расстояние, передвижение и вращение порталов, а также возможность изменения размеров специального вида кубов. 6 ноября 2012 года в Американском регионе и 14 ноября в Европейском регионе на Playstation 3 вышел DLC с поддержкой PS Move от Sixense. Дополнение поддерживает те же самые действия, как при использовании контроллера Razer Hydra на ПК. Peer Review 29 апреля 2011 года было анонсировано бесплатно загружаемое дополнение под названием «DLC #1». Дополнение должно было добавить новые камеры с испытаниями, таблицу рекордов и новый режим игры «Challenge Mode», а также стать первым распространяемым одновременно для PC, Mac OS, PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360. Первоначально выход был запланирован на лето 2011 года34. 18 августа 2011 года из интервью Дага Ломбарди Kotaku.com стало известно, что дополнение выйдет в середине сентября, так как, по его словам, «сентябрь технически является летом». 30 сентября выход дополнения был снова перенесен, уже на 4 октября. 3 октября, за день до предполагаемого релиза, по данным журнала PC Gamer, дата выхода обновления снова была отсрочена до среды 5 октября. Однако дополнение вышло 4 октября, сменив название на «Экспертная Оценка» (англ. Peer Review), несмотря на информацию от PC Gamer. Оно содержало 9 новых карт для кооперативного режима, а также обещанный новый режим игры на время «Challenge Mode» с таблицами рекордов в Steam Community. Perpetual Testing Initiative 27 апреля 2012 года вышел трейлер к второму DLC под названием «Программа бессрочного тестирования». Новое дополнение состоит только из Puzzle Creator — редактора карт, который легче в освоении чем Valve Hammer Editor, но с некоторыми ограничениями, например, доступно только стандартное лабораторное окружение. С помощью него можно создавать тестовые камеры прямо в игре и оттуда же выкладывать их в Steam Workshop. Дополнение вышло 8 мая 2012 года для ПК и Mac. Галерея Видео из фона меню File:Menu act01.jpg|GLaDOS. File:Menu act02.jpg|Производство турелей. File:Menu act03.jpg|Тартар. File:Menu act04.jpg|"Франке-турель". File:Menu act05.jpg|Космос. Загрузочные экраны File:Portal2 product 1 widescreen.png File:Portal2 product 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a1 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a1 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a1 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a1 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a2 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a2 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a2 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a2 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a3 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a3 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a3 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a3 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a4 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a4 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a4 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a4 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen a5 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen coop 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen coop 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen coop 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen coop 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default a 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default a 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default a 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default a 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default b 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default b 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default b 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default b 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default c 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default c 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default c 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default c 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default d 1 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default d 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default d 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default d 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default e 4 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default e 2 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default e 3 widescreen.png File:Loadingscreen default e 4 widescreen.png 130px-Aperture_Labs_Borealis_container.svg.png|Текстура ящика с Борея|link=Борей Ссылки Внешние ссылки *[http://thinkwithportals.com/ Официальный сайт Portal 2] * * *[http://gameinformer.com/mag/portal2.aspx Game Informer's Portal 2 March 2010 Hub] *[http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=854 Секция Portal 2] на форуме Steam en:Portal 2 de:Portal 2 es:Portal 2 pl:Portal 2 Категория:Серия Portal Категория:Portal 2 Категория:Игры Категория:Aperture Science Категория:Мультиплеер